


Heat Exchange

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Community: wishesforkisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong and Yoochun seek warmth during the filming of "Hug."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Audienced and betaed by Eliza. Set during the shooting of "Hug." The thing about the ice cubes? True.

It's to share warmth more than anything else, of which there's not much after they've been sucking ice cubes all morning in the bitter February wind. Still, there's some, lurking in the crevices of Yoochun's mouth, and Jaejoong would chase it if Yoochun weren't giving it to him, unthinkingly, habitually. He's taken Yoochun's face between his cold hands, and Yoochun's retaliated by burrowing his own cold hands up the back of Jaejoong's jacket, pressing them against the small of Jaejoong's back with only the barrier of a too-thin shirt. But Yoochun pulls Jaejoong closer when he shivers, and so the hands are allowed to stay.

Yoochun tastes like mint; they haven't been allowed to eat since being brought to the set. Food generates heat generates steam, so all they get is the ice between takes, to keep their breath from showing. They all suck it dutifully, but already Jaejoong knows how little Yoochun likes the cold. He's not fond of it himself. So he hunts Yoochun down while they wait for the director to decide how to frame the next shot, while Changmin and Junsu bounce around the set to keep warm, and Yunho gets a costume adjustment.

Yoochun's withdrawn beyond the circle of equipment and crew, still a little shy with them, a little uncertain. Jaejoong knows he'll get over that, but for now Jaejoong doesn't mind going to him. They can kiss out of everybody's way, Yoochun's soft skin chilled against his palms, bracing against his back.

Warming.


End file.
